Magician's Camp
by Fangirl0015
Summary: Héctor and Mer are Greek demigods, but they are studing in the House of Brooklyn, could they keep their secret? Even if that mean they can t help some of their friends sometimes? Horrible summary, please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Héctor´s POV**

I was on my bed, my only private place, let me tell you, my sister and me are orphan since I was 4 and my sister 6 years old, my dad dead on a car accident and we don´t have a mom. Well, technically we yes have a mom, but she never was there, we don´t even know her name. I am not to good at school, and I was diagnosed with ADHD, while my sister is pretty fine, is the most popular girl, and has great friends, I am completely alone.

-Hey,- my sister said taking the blanket off of my face- I need to talk to you.

That one was my sister Merit, they named her like that by (drums, please) merit-neit, one of the most known Egyptian princess on the hole Earth, while I am named Héctor, like myths roman hero, but is okay if you don't know or hear about him, because I don't. I like my name, the only thing, the other thought I am Mexican, I don't try to offend Mexicans, I think they are pretty cool people, my only friends in all my life where Mexicans, but the thinks is that in public schools they bully a lot Mexicans, so that they confuse you with one is not the best thing that could happen to you.

-What, Mer?

-Look, I am not saying it twice, take your most important things on this bag, and came with me, but hurry. Oh, and happy birthday by the way.

Ohh, I don't tell you, today is my 14 birthday, so I don't expect nothing good for it, two years ago, when my sister got twelve she become, different… strange, more nervous. But that my sister talk to me like that it was so estrange, the last time was 8 years ago, when we ran away of the accident. I should be scare, but the only thing my mouth can said was..

-Where do you get this bag?

-It doesn't matter right now, hurry!

-Okay, okay, I am going.

We are on an orphan so… I don't have a lot of stuff, only a book, 3 black pens, and a notebook that my dad give to me when I was little, but I never used.

-I am done, now can you tell me what is happening?

-I am sorry, Hec, but I can't, better see it yourself.

Okay, that yes scare me, not that my sister hide me things, it is that she hate surprises, so that she don't want to tell where we are going, it was a little… strange.

-We are running away, aren't we?

-… Just hurry.

We went outside, to the stormy weather of Manhattan, it was strange, because we are on June, almost July, so normally it is a sunny day, but today see like it was coming a big rain.

We walk more than half an hour, until we get to an abandoned factory. Then my sister only stop, so I hit her and I almost end in the floor is she doesn't take me before.

-Here we are.

-An abandoned factory, really?

-See on the top.

-For what?

-Only do it!

-Okay. Okay… Oh my…-there on the top started a big mansion, but it looks a little different… older that the same city, but better taken care of.

-Impressive, no?

-Where are we?

She doesn't answer me, she only walks to a fire exit stair to the top of the building. I follow her, a little scary, but I don't show it. When we arrived to the top she knocked the door, a few minutes later a girl that had caramel hair and blue wicks, it looked like my age, about twelve or thirteen years old.

-Hey, Mer! Nice to see you again, who is he?

-Oh, he is my brother, Héctor.

-Is he? Well, nice to meet you Héctor, I am Sadie, better come in.

Okay… I will chose not to pay attention to the strange things happening here, like why my sister bring me to this museum (or like that it see)? Or why that girl seem to know something I ignore?

We enter to that museum or what-ever-it-is and I founded like a big mansion, this need to be the girls house, and I need to admit, but I was a little jealous… only a little, well, here it looks like a pretty house, if you omit the fact that the living room it was a mess (candies, books, video games, crayons, IPads, Xbox 1 controls, etc.), as if there were living there a group of teenagers.

-Well, his room will be on the second floor, near the room of Walt and the one of Felix.-said Sadie.

-What do you mean?- I asked, what those she mean with _his room_ , we are staying here?

-Eh… you have not explained to him yet?

-No… I will go with him to the room and explain it to him.

-Wait… explain me what?

-You will see…-was the only answer of my sister.

-Okay… you already know where your room is, and Walt, Carter, Zia, Jaz, and Amos are in Egypt, so I am in charge, while the others are in school, I know today is Saturday, but our school today make a little ecologic project, and I need to stay here to protect the mansion from... later. –Sadie said, suddenly remember I was here.

\- Well, come here Héctor I will show you your room.- my sister said going to the stairs.

We get to the second floor, then the third, and in there she open a door with a paper with a phrase that said "No enter, penguins inside" on crayon, obviously from a 5 year old kid.

Inside really where penguins, something that couldn´t happen in a normal situation, but when I saw my sister´s face I know this wasn´t a normal situation.

-What´s happening Merit? Why we run away now?

-Look this is complicated, but the Egyptian gods are real, and we are of the lineage of the pharaohs, so that make Egyptian monster try to attack us.

That was obviously a complete lie (how innocent I was on that moment) all that information can´t be real. You only need to say it loud, she was trying to prank me.

-Look, I know this is so much information to take, but, if you need me I will be here, well technically talking to Sadie about important stuff, but well… I´m here for you.

Then she walk to the door, and when she was about to close it I get away from the trance and said:

-How much time?

-What do you mean?

-You know what I mean.

-Two years… but I was protecting you, not vice versa, your ignorance or knowledge of this doesn´t affects me, but yes you, your security is priority.

-And... why? Why only like this? What´s happening?

-Your birthday, look when a demi… a person of the linage of the pharaoh is older, is more powerful, and need to train, and it´s time now.


	2. Merit

**Mer's POV**

-And… you already explain to him?

-Yes… can be? More or less.

-You don't explain it all, do you?

-Nope, it's too much to process, and it's getting late.

-Well, the others are arriving on… 15 minutes?!

-Okay, I help you clean up?

-Please Mer, this is a disaster, I don't know how my brother can handle this… it's just too much. Well, the good side, I don't need to go to school and see Drew…

-Wait a sec. Drew, _the_ Drew Tanaka?!

-Yes, if I have luck I'm not going to see her this summer, they said she's going to a camp, but if it's true, it need to be of manicure of something like that.

-Yes, if luck is with us…

-You don't look so convinced, are you okay?

-Yes, yes I'm okay.

 _DING DONG_ , _PAM_.

The rest of the house of Brooklyn come racing of that door. One of the kinder girls only stopped when she hit with me.

-Sorry… Mer! - said Main (the girl's name) looking at me.

-Oh, hi Mer! – said Walt.

-Hi Walt, hi Jaz.

-Oh, hi Mer! Long time no see.

-I know Jaz, but I stay with my brother all those years… but I miss you. How is going after the battle in Egypt?

-Well, nothing has changed that much, Zia moved here, with a new instructor, they said "a group of teenagers isn't that prepare and safe to be alone on the house of Brooklyn" or something like that, but how we could see… that's such nonsense, we are totally prepare, but Carter don't complain a lot with that, I think that's the reason we have a new instructor… but, well you accustom, but how you already noticed, he go with Carter and Zia to Egypt with Amos so… we are alone now!

-That are definitely good news, but I need to tell you, my brother and me are staying here.

-Yes? I want to meet him, how old is he?

-Today is his 14th birthday, oh and he is in the room between your room and Felix's.

-Really? Well, where he is? I want to meet him.

-Well, he is his room, let him, Jaz, he needs time to understand what's happening.

-You are right. Well, but if you or he need something, I'm in my room, or taking care of the little ones.

-Okay, thank you, Jaz.

-Only one more thing, what is his name?

-Héctor, Héctor Light.

 **…**

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

I open my door´s room only to see Sadie on the other side.

-Oh, what happen?

-Nothing, these time nothing. But we need to talk, and update your brother with all these.

-I know, but, I will let him take the easiest part first, I will talk with him later.

-Okay, if you think he needs it. But I have some issues I wanted to talk to you.

-Come in then. What do you need?

-I talked to Jaz and Walt, asking them for my brother and Zia. They told me to see them with you later. Have you see something strange in your way here?

I think of the way here… Hec and I take a taxi that I paid with drachmas and the mist, well we take the taxi three curates of the way, then I told the taxi to stop in front of a mall and we walk half an hour to get here…but now thinking I saw a mysterious woman with deity essence, first it pass unnoticed, but now that I think it, it could be Aphrodite, it wasn't that strange see her in that kind of places. So I don't updated Sadie with that, she can´t knew it, no one can.

-No, nothing… sorry, Sadie…

-What happen, Merit? Are you okay?

-Yes, yes… is just my brother… Hector is not prepared… but theres no other day, no more time.

-You do the correct thing…

-Sadie, we are not staying in the summer… I-I thought I found something about my mother… and I don't want to leave Hector in this new world for him… for him is all new. I can´t leave him only like that. And he deserved to know the truth…

I lied to Sadie… well a half… I know who my mother is, and Hector deserved to know the truth… but the Greek and Roman gods are another thing… I introduce him this world while the gods can´t contact us… but my mother… she need to claim him.

I lied to Sadie… both worlds can NEVER be together. I´m the second in command in our cabin… Lou is a wonderful sibling, Travis, Connor, Katie, and Annabeth as well… But this is my secret. And I´m happy I can share it with my brother. I need to tell him… but not now.

-He will take it, he seem strong- said me Sadie, remanding me she was there.

-I hope so…

-Well… I thought we need to go with Cloe, Jaz, and Walt… ready?

-I thought so… were are they?...

-In the library.

-Well, what are we waiting… keep going.


	3. Two Kanes?

**Autor Note:**

 **Personally I don't like author notes, but it seems that I need to explain the situacion. Héctor and Merit are child of Hecate and have linage of the pharaoh. This takes place more or less one year after Kane Chronicles and months since Heroes of Olympus. Now, hope you enjoy it. - .**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **"Do you own this characters?"**

 **"I hope I'm Uncle Rick, but you see how things are..."**

Héctor POV.

Okay. I'm oficially insane.

 _What happen?_ May you ask. Well, the problem was that I make a pencil transform into a serpant in my mind. Well, I thought it was in Merit's mind until Sadie and another boy stare at me I'm shock.

-What...?- stated the boy, but Sadie cut him.

-That was awesome!

I stare at the serpent in shock. _What the Hell? This is even happening?_ I though, trying my best to relax. But when the serpent came towards me I start to freak out.

-M-Merit...- murmured, trying no to scream, but i was barely audible.

-Okay, Hec, stay out.- my sister said and a wand appear in her hand. I know it was a wand I'm not blind, and k have seen worst things since my birthday.

Merit point at the serpent and it appear as a pencil again, making Sadie a little upset.

\- Hey!- she started complaining, but the other boy shush her.

-Sadie, please, could you be sirious at lest once in your life?!?

\- No, Cárter... or may I say ...- Sadie started, but Carter cover her mouth.

-You promised!

-And? I wasn't saying your name, little brother.- she said with a laugh, even tho he was obiusly bigger.

-It's not funny.

-You're too paranoid Carter, do you thing I'll play with this?

\- Well no, but-

-And there go my siriousness - Sadie said, laughing, and went upstairs.

\- What's wring with her...?- Carter started murmuring.

I was feeling a little uncomfortable, and when I was about to leave my sister started talking.

\- Oh, Cárter, this is my brother, Hector.

Carter turn around, examinating me for the first time.

He go to my sister and said

-Let me first welcome you, I'm sorry I wasn't here yesterday.- be said hugging Merit

-Nice to see you too.

Then he offered me his hand to shook.

-I'm Cárter Kane, I hope you like in here.

-Hector Light. But... what just happen?


	4. Future Chapter-Author Note

**Author Note:**

 **Ok, so... I don't give up on this, still. But my personal life is a little complicated, and I got this competitions my parents want me to sign up, so... I don't have a lot time to post here. But I'm super active on Amino and Instagram, if you want to know my fangirl account, just say it!**

 **I hate author notes. So I'll update it later with a full chapter, I already have all planed, just need to write! And please don't be rude, I'm better with One-Shots than chapters!**


End file.
